


A Kiwi, a Sword, and a Pen

by StarSync52



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Polyamory Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, it seemed like a good idea in my head, some characters might be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: Once long ago the universe took pity on the human race for having trouble in finding their soulmates, so they gave a way for them to find each other, soul marks. But there were those who had more than one, they were deemed different and unnatural. Our story begins with a couple, who just so happens to have a third.





	A Kiwi, a Sword, and a Pen

Once long ago the universe took pity on the human race for having trouble in finding their soulmates, so they gave a way for them to find each other, soul marks. Little marks that could be any where on a person (don’t dwell on it too much) and somewhere out in the world there was another person with the exact same mark. Yes, it was still quite hard to find your soulmate, but with the help of the Internet and social media it was easier to find them.

Of course like all things in nature there are the odd things that happen, the most common being that someone was born without a soul mark, or that the link between the soulmates was slightly damaged. But in both those cases there were solutions, those born without a soul mark were most likely to receive theirs when they meet their soul mate, and for those who had the link damaged, with time it would heal.

But then there were those who had more than one, you see, each soul mark had an aspect that represented one of the partners. So maybe it would be a rose and a paintbrush for example, so most commonly there were two aspects. But some weren’t that lucky, you the world still did not fully understand soulmates, so those who seemed too out of the ordinary were deemed different and unnatural.

So our story begins with a couple, they had met possibly just under a few months ago. On a off chance with both of them being power rangers…

~Riley’s POV~

I will admit it was great being soulmates with Chase, but I kept feeling like something was missing. We hadn’t tried bonding yet because of this, we both had this feeling and we didn’t want to bond with the chance of find our missing link. Our soul marks were different from most people’s, we had three main aspects to our instead of two, a small kiwi bird that represented Chase, a single sword for yours truly, and the final object, a pen. Neither of us had any idea who it belonged to, but trust me when I say we were looking. Now not many people knew about our little situation, heck, only two people on the planet knew about it, Ms. Morgan and Keeper and that was because they sort of needed to know being our team leaders/mentors.

The main reason that we didn’t want any other people to know, especially on our team, was because we were afraid of how they would react. It was true that the rest of the team had bonded with their respected soulmates, it was a bit ironic that a lot of the bonding was in team. So we kept quiet about our third soulmate, we would deal with telling them about it when we met our lost link.  
“You ready for our shift baby raptor?”  
“You bet hotshot.”

~Time skip because you don’t want to hear boring stuff about food orders~  
~Chase’s POV~

I was just at the tail end of my shift, clearing up the last of the tables while Riley was doing the last of the dishes for the time being. I was walking back to the kitchen, not really paying attention to where I was going when I bumped into someone.  
“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I bumped into you.”  
“It’s quite alright Ms, stuff like this happens everyday and it’s not the end of the world”  
“Right, sorry, again.”  
I finally got a good look at who I bumped into when she finally looked up, piercing icy blue eyes looked at me, framed by purple hair? Well it’s their life not mine, but what really caught my attention was the fact that her soul mark was in plain sight on her neck. Not only that but the mark it’s self was one I’d recognize anywhere, Riley’s and my soul mark.

~Nick’s POV~  
I had come to the museum that day for the purpose of the café, I always liked going to places like it, because not only was the food good but it gave me a chance to draw people in their everyday lives. I had just paid the bill for the large shake that I had gotten and was heading of the place when I bumped into someone. Naturally being the polite person I was, I apologized profusely.  
“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I bumped into you.” I was picking up my pens as I said this.  
“It’s quite alright Ms, stuff like this happens everyday and it’s not the end of the world” The voice that replied had a bit of an accent, a New Zeeland one if I wasn’t mistaken.  
“Right, sorry, again.” I finally looked up from picking up my art supplies and got a good look at whom I bumped into, a pair of deep chocolate eyes stared into my blue ones, a bit of brunette hair sat atop his head, hidden slightly by the black beanie he wore. I couldn’t help but notice that his trailed down to my neck, right where my soul mark was. He seemed to have an internal battle with himself before speaking.  
“Your soul mark, I couldn’t help but notice that it has three aspects.”  
I got a bit defensive at this, so what if I had two other soulmates. “Yeah, so? You got a problem with that? Cause if you do you can just leave and we can pretend this never happened.” He looked a little shocked at what I just said, but then regained his composure and said back  
“No I don’t, I just thought that it looks exactly like my boyfriend’s and I’s mark. That’s all.”  
Okay that took a bit of time to process “Wait what! I think I’m going to need a bit of visual conformation on that.” He took a second to think, “Our break starts in a few minuets, if you just wait in the booth over there for that time and we’ll be out soon.”  
“Uhh, I mean sure.” He gave me a smile and a nod before heading back where what I assume was the kitchen, leaving me to go to the booth that he pointed out. It was out in a far corner so that no one could really hear what we were saying, not that they could anyway, with all the noise in the café.

Those few minuets came and went, and soon enough I saw the guy from before, but this time he had another person following behind him. They both sat down across me at the booth.  
“Now I don’t we’ve been properly introduced, I’m Chase, the guy sitting next to me is my boyfriend and soulmate Riley.”  
“Hi nice to meet you…?”  
“Nickola, but you can call be Nick. So what’s this about us being, *ahem* soulmates?”  
The two guys looked at each other before turning back to me,  
“We think we have the same soul mark.”  
“I kinda already guessed that considering Chase’s reaction to seeing mine, but I would still like to see some evidence of this.” Riley began to roll up his sleeve before showing me his inner arm. I took a sharp intake of breath seeing it: a kiwi, a sword, and a pen, just like mine.   
“Yeah okay, I believe you now…so happens next? We can’t just bond here and now, you guys barely know me, and I barely know you!”  
The three of sat in silence for a few seconds before Riley spoke up  
“Well I think Chase and I should take you out for dinner tonight, maybe go to the park for a bit, and get to know each other.” He gave me a smile that I slowly returned, it seemed as if my two soulmates weren’t so bad at all.

~Time skip a month~

The past month was probably one of the best that I have ever had, we started off slow, dates here and there trying to get to know each other. They didn’t have to be big, once we even went to the skate park since Chase wouldn’t stop begging. Riley wasn’t the best at it but I managed to keep up with Chase, until my board went over a rock.

I was sitting in the dino café waiting for them to go on break so we could have a lunch date, they said that they had a very important question to ask me when they got there. To say I was a little anxious was an understatement I was terrified. I had no idea what they wanted to ask me so I was sitting there with my raspberry banana shake and my leg bouncing under the table. Then I saw the two of them walking towards the table.  
“Hey guys.” We had agreed that we wouldn’t use pet names while in the museum only because they didn’t want their coworkers to find out about our situation just yet, I perfectly understood. Riley gave me a smile that melted my heart while Chase gave me a hello. “So what’s so important that you had to ask me?” I tried to play it cool although I could tell they weren’t convinced.  
“Nicki, if you think we’re breaking up with you that’s not the case, this past month getting to know you has been amazing.” I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding. They each took one of my hands from across the table. “What we really wanted to ask you was…” Chase took a slight pause, I could tell from the way that he was holding himself that he was just as terrified as I was, when he didn’t look like he was going to finish his sentence Riley did for him. “We wanted to know if you wanted to bond with us?” It felt as if all the air was nocked out of my lungs, I was expecting a surprising question, just not one like that. They looked at me with a fear of rejection in their eyes. Words were beyond me, so I did the only thing I could think of, I nodded.

~Time skip another two months~

“Riley if you don’t hurry up Chase and I will leave without you!”  
“Yeah I’m coming princess, give me a moment!”  
It had been three months since we had started dating, and two months since we had bonded. I have to admit it was a bit irritating that my two boyfriends kept missing dates, but with permission from Kendall they had told me they were power rangers. It was a bit terrifying seeing your partners on TV fighting dangerous monsters, but I let them do it with the promise that I would always be the one to clean up their wounds and injuries. 

Today was the day that, finally, I was allowed into their secret base, Kendall, or should I say Ms. Morgan said that I could come in and be another tec expert as well as an in house doctor. On another note though, today was also the day we would be coming clean to the rest of the rangers.  
“Ready.”  
“About time baby raptor.”  
“Oh put a sock in it hotshot.”  
“Boys, boys calm down or so help me I will stop giving you kisses for a week.”  
“Come on princess!”  
“Yes sweet pea, you can’t say no to us forever.”  
“Just get in the car.”

~One car ride later~

“Welcome sweet pea, to our humble abode.”  
“So this is the grand base.” I said while walking on the spot in a full circle.  
“Well I wouldn’t say grand, that’s just hotshot over there being dramatic. But what do you think of it?”  
“I honestly love it, even though it is a cave it has a slight homey feel, in a science lab kind of way.”  
The shared a smile as we sat down on the couch, Ms. Morgan came by at one point but we were mostly waiting for the other’s to arrive and make their diction. We didn’t have to wait long before they came sliding in.  
“Morning Chase, morning Riley, morning random person I don’t know.”  
We gave each a look before Riley put up his fingers and counted down, three two one.  
“Wait! Why is there a random person I don’t know in the lab, and why is she sitting in between you two!” If it weren’t for what we were about to say I would have burst out laughing at Tyler’s reaction, the others were staring expectantly at Chase and Riley, waiting for an explanation. Riley stood up  
“Tyler, Shelby, Koda, this is our soulmate, Nick.” I bit my lip nervously as I waited for their response, Chase seemed to notice this as he took one of my hands and began to rub circles on the back of it.  
“But Riley, you and Chase are already soulmates, how can you have a third? That’s almost impossible!” Shelby exclaimed while running through all the facts on how we basically impossible yet so incredible. But what really got to me was what Tyler said  
“Forget impossible, it’s wrong, I dare say it’s unnatural!” All I could see after he said that was red, and I don’t think I was the only one, Chase and Riley both stood protectively in front of me but I gently took their shoulders  
“Calm down, both of you, I can handle this one.”  
“Are you sure princess?”  
“Positive, I don’t want either of you saying something you’ll regret to a friend, or former friend depending on how this goes.”  
“Okay, go beet him up sweet pea.”  
I took one threatening step towards Tyler after another until he was pined against the wall, and that’s when I began my rant. “How dare you Tyler, how bloody dare you? What makes you think you can say things like that?” He gave me a nonchalant look before saying “I was just saying what everyone in the room was thinking, that’s all.” Now that really ticked me off “Oh, okay. If my brain serves me right, I remember Shelby just stating the rareness of someone like us existing not how ‘unnatural’ we are, Koda doesn’t even to mid because he’s gone back up to get a bronto burger, Chase and Riley are my soulmates so of course their not going to care. And need I remind you that I wouldn’t even be in this room if Keeper and Ms. Morgan hadn’t let me in. So I think Mr. I’m-so-high-and-mighty that, the only one who doesn’t like us here is YOU. And if you don’t want to see us again, well the exit is right there.” If I had a mic I would have dropped it right then and there, but sadly, I didn’t. So I settled on walking back to the couch, vaulting over the back, and sitting right on the middle cushion. Tyler blinked once, then once again before smirking “I like her, she’s got spunk, you better not let her go guys.” We gave each other a look of confusion before I gave a relieved laugh, then Chase and Riley joined in. They weren’t going to lose any friends or leave the team, I can’t wait to see what the universe has in store for us.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone seems ooc, I can't get the characters just right so that's why I mostly write in my oc's pov.


End file.
